A Snakes Love
by Prof12
Summary: Harry Potter found Slytherin's personal library in his second. In his quest to protect himself from future events that could kill him he learned everything he could. Now that his name has come out of the GOF he is more prepare and powerful than most people thought him to llow him on his journey for power,survival and love.


Fleur Delacour was confused. A little hopeful but mostly confused. It wasn't like she hadn't met any male that was resistant to her Veela charms but even those who were almost always paid their full attention to her when she spoke or looked at her far more than was normal. She was confused because this boy didn't even glance in her direction when she asked if she could take the boubalisse .She asked the question again to be sure. "You are finished with it?". The boy with the messy dark hair looked up at her and replied "Yeah I am." When the boy looked at her Fleur felt her breath hitch. He had eyes the color of polished emeralds. His eyes were alight with power but under that blazing ferno of power there was pain clear as day to anyone who really looked into his eyes. Fleur now understood the saying that the eyes are the windows to the soul really meant. She had barely spoken to the boy but knew that one day he would be a powerful wizard. She thanked him for it and slowly made her way back to table that belonged to the house of Ravenclaw still thinking about the mysterious boy with those haunted emerald eyes.

Line Break

 **HARRY POV**

Harry Potter was currently on his way back to Gryffindor tower. He was drenched in sweat from his rigorous training session in the Chamber of secrets. He was pleased with the progress he had made in the last two years. The Chamber had probably taught him more than he had learned in Hogwarts. Harry Potter never really made much of an effort with the Hogwarts curriculum which had resulted in most people thinking that he was fairly average at magic. However that was not the case. Harry Potter's Magical core probably reviled that of Albus Dumbledore's. Harry Recalled the day that he found the reason for his new magical abilities.

 **FLASHBACK**

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak tighter around his thin frame while silently walking to the second floor a few days after the whole basilisk episode. His intention was to go see if any of the Basilisk venom and scales could be used. After stalking around the castle for a few minutes he stood in front of the entrance in the girls bathroom. He sighed softly and hissed "open" in Parseltounge. The sink gently started opening to reveal an archway for him to walk through. He quickly slid down the pipes and found himself looking at the shed skin of the king of snakes. He cautiously made his way through the space that Weasley had made the last time they were here. Even though Harry knew the beast was dead the Chamber still had a sense of foreboding to it. It was darker than the last time and the skeletons of small rats freaked the twelve year old to no end. He made to the main chamber and marveled at the size of the beast in front of him. In his addled state last time he failed to notice that the beast was not infact sixty feet long but actually closer to eighty. Harry whistled softly. That would mean extra skin for him to collect and use. He softly called for Dobby to come. The enthusiastic elf appeared with a pop that echoed around the empty chamber. As soon as the elf saw the snake he immediately started on his tirade of how the great Harry Potter had slayed this beast and that it was honor to help make use of the creature that almost killed the noble Harry Potter. Harry merely sighed. Harry was now used to the elf's monologue. He kindly asked the elf to get atleast ten more elves to come and help move the beast to Mikes skin store in diagon Alley were the beast would be skinned drained of every last drop of venom and be remade into a wand holster, a battle armor, jacket and boots. Harry looked around the chamber while the elves got ready to apparate the snake. He looked at the statue of Salazar Slytherin and knowing the sneaky manner of his decided to check inside to make sure that he didn't miss any extra skin inside his mouth. Harry walked up to the statue and recalling Toms word just a few days ago hissed # Speak to me Slytherin greatest of the four#. Slytherins mouth opened and Harry walked in. Inside was darker still. Harry muttered "Lumos" and watched as the tip of his wand ignited a light blue light. As Harry's eyes adjusted to light he noticed a door at the end of the corridor and quickly moved towards it. As Harry pushed the Door open he couldn't believe what he was looking at. He was currently looking at a library that was at least twice the size of the schools. Interest piqued as Harry wondered what Slytherin kept away for his heir that was not for the eyes of the rest of the school. Harry cautiously reached out for the nearest book remembering the book from the previous year that had screamed at him and hesitantly opened it. The cover of the book was labelled "The subtle art of Legimency- a gudie on how to read people mind without being detected." Harry was feeling his excitement grow. Harry remembered the feeling of hopeless when he had fought the Basilisk a few days realized that this could be his answer to learn things that would help him survive. Harry browsed through the library and found a book that taught the art of occulemency. Harry started the tome that same day and by they end of that week had got his basic shields up.

 **FLASHBACK END**

Every day after that Harry would practice something new until he was basically a prodigy in it. That was how Harry had gradually increased in his knowledge in the dark arts and how to defend himself against them using Slytherin tomes and books. As Harry gave the Fat Lady the password ( Balderdash) he walked up to showers. ( **AN** : I really have no idea where the normal students take showers). As soon as Harry came out he changed into his PJs and hit the hay.

Harry woke on Halloween morning still feeling tired and groggy. Harry stretched hearing a few pops in his back and moved into the shower. Fifteen minutes later Harry emerged feeling fresh and found Ron and Hermione in the common room and they all headed down to breakfast together. As Harry walked into the Great Hall his eyes made his wat over the Goblet of Fire. Harry wondered who would make the Hogwarts champion. Oh well he would find out tonight. Harry sat in between Neville and Dean and loaded his plate with pancakes and whipped cream.

Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the rest of the day sitting in the Gryfindor common room and doing the homework that was assigned to them.

When the time for dinner came the three made their way down to the Great Hall. There was definitely a feeling of anxiety and anxiousness. When the last morsel of food disappeared every head turned to Dumbledore expectantly. Dumbledore stood grandly and addressed the school.

"According to my calculation I predict that the Goblet needs a minute before it chooses our first champion."

After a full minute and the Goblet's flames turned red and shot out a piece of neatly plucked it out of the air and read it out. "The Durmstang champion… is Victor Krum!" .Loud cheers were heard from the Slytherin table and Karrakoff was heard saying "Bravo Victor" The goblet once again turned red and shot a piece of parchment as silence resumed. "The Beauxbaton champion is… Fleur Delacour".Polite applause was heard. Fleur gracefully stood up and walked down to the room on the left hand side of Dumbledore. The hall was filled with silence once more. It was time for the Hogwarts champion. The Goblet did its thing once again and the anticipation was almost tangible in the air.

"The Hogwarts champion is… Cedric Diggory"

Loud cheers were heard form the Hufflepuff table as they rarely had much time in the spotlight.

The Goblets flame however turned red once more. A piece of parchment shot out once again. Dumbledore lost all the twinkling in his eyes as he read the paper. He slowly read "Harry Potter". A pin drop could have been heard in the great hall. It was like that for just a second before Harry Potter laughed.

 **AN:** **Thought about leaving it here but I was enjoying myself waaaayyy to much.**

 **FLEUR POV**

Fleur Delacour was on cloud nine. She finally had the chance to prove to everyone else that she was not just a pretty face. She walked into room and it was brightly lit. Krum stood next to the fireplace looking as surly as ever. Fleur just gave him a nod of acknowledgement which he grudgingly returned and sat in the chair nearest the fireplace. Honestly England was too cold for her liking. Just then a handsome boy walked in, looked around and introduced himself to Fleur. Fleur noticed that eyes glazed over for just a moment before he shook his clear and took the chair opposite her.

Fleur wondered was taking the Headmaster so long as the champion were obviously here. Fleur heard the door open and the emerald eyed boy walked. Fleur was once again confused by this boy. Why was he her? Cedric too was just as confused as he asked "Harry, what are doing here?". Harry. Fleur now had a name to associate to the boy. She jumped to the only possible reason that he could be here and asked if they were needed back in the hall. To Fleur utter surprise and shock the boy just laughed at her. There could all hear the footsteps outside. The door suddenly flew open and there stood a furious Albus Dumbledore. He marched straight up to this Harry grabbed him the collar and pushed him up against the wall. He asked Harry if he put his name in the Goblet. Fleur was now utterly confused. He put his name in the Goblet. Fleur surprised even herself when she blurted out "This boy put his name in the Goblet?" Harry eyes turned a murderous as he shot a glare at her. When he spoke, his voice sent a shiver down her spine. His voice radiated with power and the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees.

"You may have a death wish participating in this tournament, but I certainly do not. I have had enough near death situations. So I would really appreciate it if you shut up for a bit so I can find out what the fuck is going on here…Okay.?".

Fleur felt her face heat up with anger. Who was this boy and what was his problem? Who did he think he was?

"Mr. Potter! You will mind your language and apologize to Miss. Delacour for your behavior." Said the old teacher that had a bun and scowl on her face. She was eyeing the boy with utter distaste. Without even acknowledging her Harry turned to Dumbledore and calmly asked him to release him and tell him to explain what was happening. Fleur was hardly listening. This was Harry Potter? Even in France people knew of the Boy Who Lived. Fleur was shocked. He was nothing like how she had imagined he wore baggy clothes and was probably the skinniest fourteen-year-old she had seen. From what she heard he was supposed to have glasses but apparently that was not the case as his eyes were mot hidden behind glasses. He was currently listening to what the ministry official was saying with a look of total horror and outrage on his face. Fleur hastily brought her self-back from her musings and listened to what had happened. I am Afraid that although Mr. Potter has not entered his name into this tournament he will have to continue or lose his magic as this contract is magically binding… the choice is yours Mr. Potter."

Harry looked simply murderous. He just walked towards the door while saying that if it was necessary he would compete as he did not want to lose his magic. Crouch continued on to say that for their first task they must learn courage in the face of fear. He also said that their wands were going to be examined to make sure that it was in fine working order. With that everyone gradually left the room. Fleur was being led out the room by Madame Maxine. She decided that she would not worry about Harry Potter for now as he was sure to be no threat to her. Right now she had to send a letter to her family to give the good news and ask her father for advice.

 **HARRY POV**

Harry was cursing fate for once again putting him in a situation that could potentially going to end his life. Well one thing was for certain. Harry James Potter would lie down and accept his death. He was going to fight until he did. That would show that French bitch and anyone who ever doubted him. Harry chuckled humorlessly to himself as he walked down the corridor. Fate had in a way prepared him for this tournament. He had nearly died every year and that made him more determined to prepare himself for all these crazy things that happened around him. Well he would win this tournament and show fate the finger. He was going to kick ass in this tournament.

 **AN** **: Tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the weighing of the wands and some examples of how Harry trains himself for the Tournament.**


End file.
